


Wild side

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Too lazy to think about tags for all the other filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: "Your boyfriend's watching us," Kuroo rolls his hips, making Oikawa follow the movement, and smirks at Iwaizumi."I know," Oikawa all but moans, melting into Kuroo's embrace. "Will he get to see anything interesting tonight?"





	Wild side

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a simple phrase from my bro: “Imagine Iwa-chan and Kuroo in bed together”. Well, I did! But then I imagined they`d look even better with Oikawa in between! And so I wrote a couple of paragraphs. And a couple more. And then it was like this.  
> Me: NO. STOP.  
> Boys: But we want to do this! And try this! And that! Oh, and…  
> Me: NO. ENOUGH.  
> Boys: But… the shower scene…  
> Me: Bro! Save me!  
> Bro: Go on, go on! *cheers and high-fives*  
> Me: Oh, go to hell all of you, I`m SO gonna need to be properly fucked after I finish this!  
> In the end, the shower scene was the only thing I denied them. And I still feel bad about it. Don`t you dare laugh at me.  
> Kuroo, my dear birthday boy, this is for you)

To be honest, Oikawa isn't fond of having one Sawamura Daichi as a flatmate. He still remembers Karasuno's captain on the court: his steady and reliable receives, barely-there but undoubtedly cheeky grins and challenging glares, daring to do better, saying – that was a piece of cake, is that all you've got?

Oh boy, does Oikawa hate losing.

Still, it appears that Sawamura Daichi comes with a splendid bonus, namely Kuroo Tetsurou. They've never met on the court, but Oikawa's heard bits and pieces. He can't say anything about Kuroo's skills in volleyball, but sure as hell agrees with anyone who says Kuroo is hot: a gorgeous creature, lanky and smooth, with mischievous amber eyes and THE most beautiful back Oikawa has ever seen. Sure, Kuroo is a bit of a dork sometimes, but Oikawa doesn't mind as long as he gets to watch him make breakfast, verbally spar with Sawamura or stretch before going for a jog.

There is a small living room and an even smaller kitchen in their flat; Oikawa and Iwaizumi share one bedroom, Sawamura and Kuroo – the other. So at first they don't interact much, just getting used to the schedules, occasionally bumping into each other at the fridge or in front of the bathroom door. Oikawa doesn't know what to make of his flatmates' relationship. It'd be logical to assume they were boyfriends, but as Oikawa watches closely, he understands that is not the case. Then he watches even more closely and starts noticing Kuroo's glances – subtle, sure, because apparently Kuroo is as good with masks as Oikawa himself. But when he looks at Sawamura, slight changes transform his expression into longing – there's just no other word for it.

Alas, Sawamura is oblivious... or he chooses to be. Oikawa thinks he's just unobservant, or not much interested in other people. Then he remembers the feeling he got on the court: that Sawamura always knew just the right thing to say to the right person – and thinks again.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa usually spend most of the time in their room: studying, fooling around, watching something. But every time Oikawa emerges after one of their not-quite-studying sessions, he finds Kuroo alone on the couch, nested in pillows with his textbooks and an apple or a smoothie or something else along that line. 'Sawamura studies in our room', Kuroo answers an unvoiced question. Oikawa doesn't miss the small sigh and surprises Kuroo by making him hot spicy tea.

Iwaizumi dives into his studies like it's the end of the world. More like zombie apocalypse, if you ask Oikawa. He gets extremely bored every time Iwaizumi barks at him and buries deeper into his books, and so goes to pick on Kuroo, who's usually willing to set his studies aside in favor of going somewhere or just chatting. Turns out, they both love to gossip about people and exercise their wit on other's behalf, and Oikawa makes a mental note to introduce his two favorite trolls, he's sure they'll get along like a house on fire. Sawamura and Iwaizumi usually try to blend in with the environment so as not to become objects of such exercises. Although Sawamura can hold his ground and actually rather enjoys talking back from time to time, it's only when he's in the mood. Iwaizumi is fun to tease when he bristles and threatens violence, but not when he thinks about his classes so hard that all the laughs and innuendos just fly over his head.

And all the while Oikawa whines to Iwaizumi about some sexy bastards and their stupid, oblivious crushes. Iwaizumi just huffs, but doesn't object much. Firstly, it makes Oikawa impatient and needy in bed, which is exactly how Iwaizumi likes him most; secondly, Oikawa can see that Iwaizumi is not above appreciating Kuroo himself, judging by the measuring looks he gives when Kuroo comes back after his morning runs, a bit sweaty and out of breath.

Then, finally, Oikawa snaps.

Sawamura is extra sleepy in the morning. He sips his coffee, munches on the toast – all without opening his eyes. Oikawa can't deny the cuteness, and Kuroo is obviously of the same opinion; he puts his chin on his hand and watches affectionately, not bothering to hide the expression. Iwaizumi rushes about, but even that doesn't wake Sawamura up. Kuroo has to tell him it's time to go; Sawamura shuffles into their room, emerges a couple of minutes later, dressed for the day, and leaves. Iwaizumi storms out as well.

"So, Kuroo-chan," Oikawa turns on the bar stool to face Kuroo. "When are you going to tell him?"

Kuroo chooses to play dumb, but Oikawa is not in the mood.

"I mean it. There's practically a neon sign above your head, and it's a helluva distraction. For everyone but Dai-chan, apparently."

Kuroo shrugs his shoulders.

"What's your problem, anyway?"

Kuroo looks unamused:

"What's yours?"

"Okay, no, that's not how we're gonna do it."

"Well, let's hear about it," Kuroo says with that lazy grin of his that always makes Oikawa hot and bothered. No Iwaizumi in sight to redirect his frustration means more problems for Oikawa. Yay. Honestly, things he does for these dumbasses!..

"Does Sawamura know you're, um, interested?"

"I haven't mentioned it, if that's what you're asking."

Kuroo gets up and busies himself with making another cup of coffee.

"But… I mean… You live in the same room?.."

"Yeah, so?"

"Does he… not notice?"

Kuroo puts his cup on the counter and sighs.

"I try not to show it, okay?"

"Why? Why not? Is he straight?"

"No idea."

"So? What if he's not?"

"Well, what if he is? Look, Oikawa, I appreciate your concern, but…"

"Oh, not to worry, Kuroo-chan. I'm concerned about myself, mostly. All this tension is not good for my, erm, my everything, actually," Oikawa absentmindedly draws circles on the counter top. "Though I honestly don't understand why you're so hung up on him. He's such a goody-two-shoes, and I'm sure is boring as fuck in bed… wow that was some weird phrasing…"

Kuroo's gaze turns cold and prickly, dangerous even.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your opinions to yourself."

"Ooh," Oikawa doesn't listen, because a thought had just lit up in his mind. "Do you think he needs a push in the right direction? Is he a jealous type?"

Kuroo just stares. Oikawa perks up, gesturing enthusiastically.

"We should give a hint. If I start flirting with you, he'll notice."

"Well, yeah, no doubt about that. Notice and ask a lot of questions. Concerning you and Iwaizumi."

Oikawa waves dismissively.

"Iwa-chan's fine. I'll explain it's for the greater good and he'll back me up."

"No, please," now Kuroo is openly frustrated. "Let's not turn this flat into a soap opera set."

"Nay bother. He'll have no choice but to notice your… um… ," Oikawa stops just short of embarrassment. "To notice you."

Kuroo tries to object, but Oikawa just tunes him out. It's not like he needs Kuroo's consent to do what's best for… all of them.

 

After spending the whole evening in deep thoughts, Oikawa concludes that it was a bad idea to mention this plan to Kuroo. If anything, he needs honest reactions from the man, not some reserved, clipped denials. It doesn’t bother him though, he just needs to be extra subtle at first.

Oikawa takes his time, making sure Kuroo relaxes and forgets about their conversation, and then starts to act. He uses every line from ye olde book of flirting, and then some. Suggestive smiles, fleeting touches, undivided attention – it's all there, especially when Sawamura is in the line of sight, and not completely asleep on his feet. Especially, but not exclusively, because Oikawa knows too well that Kuroo would notice right away if he started acting only in front of a one-man audience. This way, it all can be attributed to Oikawa's easy-going and, okay, flirty personality.

And so, he starts with baby steps. He tugs at Kuroo's sleeve before saying anything. He looks up and smiles when Kuroo passes him a plate or a cup of coffee. He makes sure to shift slightly away the exact moment Sawamura comes out of his room after a lonesome studying session. Sawamura isn't subtle, but he is observant, and Oikawa is sure he catches all of it.

 

After some time of efforts and delicacy, Oikawa starts looking for an opportunity to get an update on the success of his plan. They're in the kitchen again, Kuroo is busy chopping some fancy salad or whatever, while Oikawa just sits there, chin on hand, staring at the thin bracelet – black onyxes and dark-red, rough garnets – which snakes around Kuroo's wrist, following the subtle movements of muscles in his forearm, catching light now and again.

"So, Sawamura suspects anything yet?"

"Suspects..?"

"Mhm. You know. The part where you want to fuck him senseless?"

"I don't…" Kuroo stops slicing tomatoes and looks at Oikawa, getting a very reproachful look as a response. "Well, okay, I do, but…" He shrugs. "Wouldn't you?"

"Not him, no," Oikawa answers, offering a sweet smile. Kuroo studies him for a moment, then goes back to his vegetables.

"What about your Iwa-chan?"

"What about him?"

"You know. The part where he is your boyfriend," Kuroo repeats the earlier phrasing.

"Oh, no need to worry about that."

Kuroo hums, but doesn't elaborate. Oikawa waits for a while, steals a slice of tomato, then goes on.

"I mean it. At least you could blow off some steam and continue being a true gentleman or whatever."

"I appreciate the offer. Thanks but no thanks," Kuroo says tightly and starts chopping a bit more violently.

"Mhmm," Oikawa steals another slice, catching the juice leaking onto his fingers with his tongue. Kuroo can't help but smirk, and Oikawa winks at him. "Ah, Kuroo-chan, dear, whatever you're going to do if your precious Sawamura is blessedly straight…"

 

He squeezes past Kuroo when they are all crowded in the kitchen, swaying his hips just a bit. He volunteers to help with cutting vegetables for Kuroo's beloved salads and stands close enough for their elbows to touch slightly, almost imperceptibly, every once in a while. Unfortunately, when his gaze falls on Kuroo's forearms, he has to bite his lip in disappointment. Apparently he is the only one having goosebumps running amok all over his body because of those touches.

Now that he thinks about it, that's exactly the moment it all stops being about Sawamura noticing Kuroo.

Oikawa hadn't thought about one side effect: he himself notices Kuroo. When they sit together, their arms on the back of the sofa; when he miscalculates the empty space available and has to move Kuroo slightly to get between him and the counter; when he waits at the bathroom door, all dreamy and ruffled, just out of bed, and gets the unforgettable image of Kuroo emerging from the shower with droplets falling from his hair, sliding right to the corner of his lips.

On the day this happens for the first time, Iwaizumi gets the treatment of his life.

"I thought you were only gonna play the wingman?" he asks afterwards, more amused than bothered.

"Yeah, well, fuck it!" Oikawa pouts. "If Sawamura is so dense he can't see what's in front of him - serves him right."

He crawls on top of Iwaizumi and puts his head on the warm, broad chest. 

"I'm gonna get that for myself then."

"Looks to me Kuroo isn't interested much," Iwaizumi hums.

"Oh, but he will be."

 

Oikawa tries the most obvious option that comes to mind, but it turns out that Iwaizumi is not comfortable with making out in the living room, so Oikawa leaves him be. He still counts it as a success, if Kuroo's look when he walks in on them is of any indication. Oh, they weren't doing much, just kissing, but Oikawa made sure to put his best into it.

He gets into the shower first in the mornings, not bothering to dry his hair too thoroughly afterwards. He grows fond of old t-shirts with a very loose neck, which tend to fall off one of his shoulders. He steals orange slices and sucks at them gently, making sure no juice drops escape. He fucks Iwaizumi senseless, leaving red marks on his wrists from gripping too hard. But finally - finally! - he sees that Kuroo becomes frustrated, that Oikawa's touches start getting to him, that something sparkles deep inside dark golden eyes, something that looks pretty much like desire. Frankly, Oikawa made his initial offer to Kuroo as a joke. So he can't blame anyone but himself that the idea is stuck in his head. Of running fingertips along Kuroo's gorgeous, sharp cheekbones – will he be able to feel them burning? Of Kuroo, shivering under his touch – how would his olive skin feel beneath Oikawa's palm? Of making him forget about Sawamura, if only for a little while.

 

Summer is upon them in a blink of an eye. It's hot and humid as usual, and everyone gets grumpy and irritable. No pleasure in being constantly covered in sweat, with clothes sticking to skin and air thick as broth, suffocating. Oikawa thinks Kuroo looks too damn good with his skin shimmering slightly and his unruly hair plastered to his forehead. 

"Hey, Kuroo-chan? Wanna fuck?"

This is actually the first time Oikawa states his intentions clearly and unequivocally. For all he knows, Kuroo could still believe in their "catch Sawamura" game. Oh well, it's Kuroo though, so Oikawa doesn't quite believe in it himself.

"Nah," is all he gets in response. "I'm already panting and sweating. Everything else is just a bother."

"And what if it were Sawamura asking?"

Kuroo grunts and hides his face in a crook of his elbow.

"What if he came to you at night, while you were tossing and turning under your sheets? Threw those sheets aside and look at you, all dark chocolate eyes and desire? Would you change your mind then?"

"Fuck off, Oikawa," Kuroo grumbles, but doesn't move otherwise.

"He'd put his arm on your knee," Oikawa whispers, inching closer and making sure Kuroo feels his breath as the lightest caress. "Glide it upwards, along your thigh... Tips of his fingers, then palm, hot and a bit rough on your skin... He'd lean down and press a kiss..."

"Dammit, Oikawa!" Kuroo flares and, almost throwing him aside, storms off to the bathroom.

Oikawa would laugh, but it looks like he needs a shower as well.

 

There's an extended weekend ahead, and Oikawa decides they all need a party. Trust Sawamura to be a killjoy, though: he's going home to see his parents.

"Your loss, Dai-chan," Oikawa says, watching Sawamura pack his things. "I'll make sure there will be plenty of vids and photos for you to enjoy!"

"Not sure I want to hear your drunken chorus," Daichi scoffs. "But sure, whatever makes you happy."

"I'll dance with Kuroo-chan for you, then," Oikawa adds, waiting for some kind of reaction, but Sawamura just shrugs.

"Guess you'll do it better than I would, anyway."

Which was an odd thing to say, Oikawa thought.

They actually try to keep it low-key, not to disturb the neighbours. Oikawa dances with Iwaizumi, watches people mingling. He's had a couple of beers and is, unfortunately, still sober. No drunken choruses, then. Still, the flickering lights and music's thrumming beat makes him lose himself a little in the rhythm, in Iwaizumi's scent so close to him. He closes his eyes, puts his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and sways together with him. The song changes, more playful now, and Oikawa turns around, teasing Iwaizumi a little. His gaze sweeps across the room lazily, eventually resting on none other than Kuroo. Who is very busy at the moment, hypnotizing some guy with his movements, smooth as unfolding silk, graceful and unbearably sexy. The guy is transfixed and can't do anything but stare and attempt some awkward shuffling. Oikawa tenses, and Iwaizumi whispers in his ear:

"What is it?"

"Kuroo-chan is entertaining some meek and unworthy human," Oikawa hisses. "We can't have that, Iwa-chan."

 

In a moment Iwaizumi has nothing else to do but stand and watch Oikawa and Kuroo dance. From the get-go, he couldn't exactly deny Kuroo's attractiveness. No use in denying the obvious. But now he sees them together: Oikawa at his best, sliding slowly against Kuroo, all sensual moves and feigned indifference to the other's reaction; Kuroo's indulgence, his hands tracing the lines of Oikawa's body without actually touching, a hint at what may be, a suggestion... and Iwaizumi desperately wants to join them then and there, on the improvised dancefloor, but that would mean not being able to watch... So he stays where he is, basking in the low-burning heat warming his body from within.

 

"You know, you're not exactly being subtle," Kuroo whispers in Oikawa's ear, using the change in beat to move closer, snake his arms around Oikawa's waist.

"I'm not trying to be." 

Oikawa looks over his shoulder. Hundreds of fairy lights used to illuminate their flat make his skin glow with ethereal colors, his eyes sparkle. He really is beautiful, Kuroo thinks, ghosting his breath over Oikawa's ear - and when Oikawa sighs a bit shakily, Kuroo lifts his gaze... to meet Iwaizumi's directly.

Iwaizumi is looking at them with hunger and lust - there are no other words for what's raging in his dark eyes, tamed for now, but barely, only thanks to his strong grip on himself.

"Your boyfriend's watching us," Kuroo rolls his hips, making Oikawa follow the movement, and smirks at Iwaizumi.

"I know," Oikawa all but moans, melting into Kuroo's embrace. "Will he get to see anything interesting tonight?"

 

The party rolls to its end slowly. Too slowly for Oikawa, who is antsy, impatient, and continues being a decent host on sheer willpower. Short, sharp glances keep nudging at him, stealing his attention, each and every one making the wait a bit more uncomfortable, until he is borderline ready to throw the remaining few people out and shut the door in their faces. He sees Iwaizumi on the couch, just waiting for the evening to end; sees Kuroo on the dance floor again, but without any partners - just moving, burning, making them burn.

Finally, the last guest leaves, and here they are, alone in the living room, with the same fairy lights making everything seem unreal. Oikawa sits at Iwaizumi's side on the couch, reaching out to touch, to smear and blend colors reflecting on his skin. Kuroo stays where he is, watching for a bit before saying:

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom. I believe your bed is much more comfortable than this couch."

Without the magic of fairy lights the situation loses something. Kuroo tries to smooth his unruly hair with a nervous gesture, and Iwaizumi once again seems unsure about this whole arrangement.

"All right, boys," Oikawa purrs, first cupping Iwaizumi's cheek, than ghosting his fingers down Kuroo's arm. "I'll be back in a moment," and he suddenly pushes Kuroo on the bed. "Iwa-chan, kindly take care of Kuroo-chan here?"

Iwaizumi doesn't reply, doesn't move at all. When Oikawa disappears into the hall, Kuroo stretches, pats blindly above his head and grabs a pillow. He then makes himself comfortable on it, sighing contentedly and closing his eyes...

...to open them again not a minute later because of the gentle caress he feels. Iwaizumi has turned to him, his head propped on the elbow; he watches closely, almost impassively, tracing the lines of Kuroo's face with the barest touches of his fingertips, outlining his eyebrows, cheekbones, nose wings.

"What?.."

Iwaizumi shrugs his shoulder and leans down, so that Kuroo feels his breath on his lips.

"He was hoping for something interesting. Shall we indulge him?"

 

Oikawa opens the bedroom door and freezes midstep. Iwaizumi is hovering above Kuroo, muscles flexing slightly, and it looks as though the tattoo on his shoulder is dripping ink, bleeding thin black rivulets swirling in an ever-changing pattern. Kuroo returns his kisses, deep and exploratory, lazily turning his head this way and that, searching for a better angle. His one hand is playing with short curls on Iwaizumi's neck while the other traces the intricate curves of his ear, halting for a second on the earlobe, and Iwaizumi shudders at the touch. Oikawa gasps softly and immediately there are two gazes on him.

"What are you waiting for?" Iwaizumi asks. "Join in."

 

They don't need to ask twice. Oikawa gets on the bed, tentatively crawling towards Kuroo, but then Iwaizumi speaks again.

"No. Just watch. No touching."

That's mean... or downright cruel. Oikawa pouts, but obediently retreats to the edge of the bed. Iwaizumi goes back to kissing Kuroo, who, it seems, becomes a bit bored with this arrangement. Oikawa shifts uneasily when Kuroo finally places his knee between Iwaizumi's legs, pressing upwards, and Iwaizumi rubs at him almost distractedly, busy with gliding his tongue along the collarbones. He hums, not quite breaking the contact, and Oikawa sees goosebumps rushing down Kuroo's arms. Beautiful arms, with veins circling them like carvings of elven masters. Oikawa shifts again, because this is starting to feel more and more like a torture.

Yes, Kuroo is a real beauty, and Oikawa can't help but envy Sawamura... if he eventually gets all of it to himself, to enjoy on a regular basis. But he is surprised, having expected Kuroo to be bossy and unyielding, because the man is nothing like that, all pliant and soft in Iwaizumi's arms. He does everything he is told to, answering eagerly to the touches, seeking even more contact and making soft sounds of pleasure. All of that makes Iwaizumi drink him greedily, already losing himself in Kuroo's receptiveness.

Kuroo tugs at Iwaizumi's sleeveless shirt, and Iwaizumi straightens to throw it over his head, not bothering with the buttons. Kuroo doesn't let him go down after that, placing his palms flat on the chest, sweeping over his body with a gaze so heavy it is almost tangible even to Oikawa. His hands move slowly, as if remembering lines and planes, until Iwaizumi grabs his wrists. He then smirks and falls back onto the pillows, a bit passive.

They both are surprisingly tender, taking their time to study each other's reactions.

"What do you like?" Iwaizumi asks outright, stripping Kuroo of his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to give me," Kuroo answers, winks and laughs openly at his own words. "I'm not expecting you to be extra nice, so don't worry."

"I am nice," Iwaizumi protests.

"Sure, sure," Kuroo readily agrees and pulls at Iwaizumi's jeans. "Off with these, if you don't mind."

This lightens the mood; Oikawa snickers and decides to try his luck.

"Sit!" Iwaizumi barks, surprising both Oikawa and Kuroo, who bursts out laughing again. Oikawa pouts and curls in on himself, mumbling his usual mantra of "mean Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi uses the distraction to place his hands firmly on Kuroo's ass and squeeze a bit, making his laughter die rather quickly.

"A bit on the wild side is more than fine," Kuroo breathes into Iwaizumi's lips, and there are just the tiniest rough grains beneath the velvety tones of his voice. His hands roam all over Iwaizumi, who returns the favor but then reels, almost losing his balance, when they finally stop at his groin, tracing the pulsing veins before wrapping around his shaft. Oikawa, who's been following these hands' intricate path, whimpers softly and bits his lip, when Iwaizumi throws his head and shoulders back, thighs thrusting forward into Kuroo's firm grip. Skillful fingers tease and slide and pull, making Iwaizumi's breath hitch, become shallow. Oikawa's emotions are a jumbled mess. He's never seen Iwaizumi with anyone else, has never let anyone see him like this: beautiful, open, raw. One moment his heart pumps scaldingly hot blood, the next it's ice cold, but either way it's like liquid fire consuming his body. He can't look, can't tear his gaze away, and so just drinks in this sight like potent spirits, allowing it to arouse him with equal parts hatred and craving.

When Kuroo takes his hands away abruptly, Oikawa senses Iwaizumi's disappointment; he knows Kuroo's gonna pay for this and get his bit of rough treatment. Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, turns Kuroo around and shoves forward. Kuroo grips the headboard, willingly pushing his knees apart and bending at the waist.

Iwaizumi smirks and accepts the invitation.

 

Minutes rush by in a growing haze. Kuroo holds onto the headboard, head hung low, back arched in a tense bow-like curve. Oikawa bites at his knuckles, not bothering to hide his vocal breaths; Kuroo moans, deep and drawn-out, because Iwaizumi turns his wrist in a way that, Oikawa knows very well, gives an almost unmatched pleasure. But he's not the one Iwaizumi's giving it to. Jealousy still thrashes inside, angry and burning, eating away like acid. He almost wishes them to stop, to claim Iwaizumi all for himself, but then... They are so beautiful together. Oikawa can finally see everything in Iwaizumi that usually gets lost in his own moans, when his eyes are shut tight and he can't think straight, can't make himself focus and remember. And so he watches: spikes of hair falling on Iwaizumi's forehead, a canine biting on a lower lip that goes almost white, dark shadows pooling in the dips on strong thighs and calves. The movement of his hips and traces of his fingers on Kuroo's skin.

Oikawa whimpers and reaches out to touch... Iwaizumi, Kuroo, it doesn't matter now. Kuroo pushes back from the headboard, asking for a caress, and Iwaizumi meets him halfway, palms sliding over chest and stomach, short nails scraping slightly; in a moment, Kuroo bends forward again in a smooth, liquid motion, and Oikawa looks helplessly at Iwaizumi's fingers sweeping over Kuroo's sides before stopping at his hips.

Every sound they make is molten metal burning its way along Oikawa's veins, it's as though Iwaizumi holds him, not Kuroo, making him shiver with those ghost touches. He needs to be in Kuroo's place, where he usually - always - is, to take Iwaizumi as good as Kuroo does right now, to be the only one Iwaizumi ever looks at with such want in his eyes. He's so mesmerized by the two moving together, by the sheer domination that is Iwaizumi and the ever-flowing grace of Kuroo who looks like a tamed predator, seemingly lost in sensations, that he almost misses when Kuroo thrashes and snaps some order, harsh, biting, authoritative - clearly not so tamed after all - and Iwaizumi, obviously not ready for such a change, stills for a moment, ignites like dry wood and comes with a string of curses; Kuroo following almost immediately, hiding his still soft moans - more like heavy breaths - in his forearm.

 

Iwaizumi detaches himself, giving Kuroo space to slump onto the bed, and sits back, catching his breath. It's painful to see them both so sated.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa barely whispers. "Can I touch now?"

Kuroo shifts slightly, looking over his shoulder.

"Sure, help yourself," Iwaizumi allows.

Oikawa lingers for one more moment before going on all fours and crawling towards them. With just his fingertips he caresses Kuroo's back: subtle, evanescent brushes. Kuroo gives a contented hum. Oikawa adds pressure then, pushing down for a second before going back to feather-like touches. He scratches slightly now and then in an unpredictable pattern, causing Kuroo to shiver every time. Oikawa kisses just above the shoulder blade, but once he inhales Kuroo's scent and feels his warmth, he just can't let go. He whines hungrily, lapping and kissing and biting and getting more and more frantic with each moment, with every soft sound Kuroo makes, every twitch of his muscles. Kuroo grips the sheets, tensing and relaxing under Oikawa's arms.

"Ready for round two?" Oikawa asks, managing to tear away for a second, and rolls Kuroo onto his back rather unceremoniously.

"Sure, bring it on," Kuroo makes himself comfortable and grins. Iwaizumi gets a wet towel from the bathroom and Oikawa snatches it from him. He tilts his head this way and that, admiring the clean wet trails glistening on Kuroo's skin, catching light.

"You're so lovely, Tetsu-chan," he murmurs, following the trails with his kisses. Kuroo only chuckles. Iwaizumi settles next to them, watching and absent-mindedly drawing circles on Kuroo's hipbone. Oikawa scoots closer as well and places his hand on top of Iwaizumi, lacing their fingers together. He continues to kiss and suck – not hard enough to leave marks, not yet – at Kuroo's abs, then lower belly, then right next to his cock. He licks at the base and places a few more short, fleeting kisses along the slowly hardening length. When his tongue darts out to leave a broad wet streak, Iwaizumi squeezes his fingers so hard it hurts. Oikawa presses their intertwined hands down, guiding them up to Kuroo's ribs and down again. He takes Kuroo into his mouth, sucking and licking, like he would a candy, feeling him go even harder between his lips, under his tongue. Kuroo lets out a shaky exhale and Oikawa lifts his gaze to see him staring from under his eyelashes. Oikawa closes his eyes and gives his best, earning a couple more hums and gasps. Then he gets a lovely idea; tugs at Iwaizumi, bringing him closer, and shows what he has in mind. Kuroo, apparently, doesn't see this exchange, because he jolts when Iwaizumi's lips skim the side of his cock.

"The fuck…"

And yes, the idea wasn't just lovely, it was brilliant. They move in a wave-like rhythm, sometimes brushing lips or breaths or tongues; Kuroo swears and quivers under them, trying not to buck his hips upwards. Oikawa goes down to fondle his balls for a bit, knowing that Iwaizumi is busy with the tip right now. Then he hears Kuroo choke on a long, deep moan: Iwaizumi takes him down his throat, and Oikawa rises again to sweep his lips and tongue against Iwaizumi in a strange not-quite-kiss. He feels Kuroo twitch, opens his eyes and meets Iwaizumi's straight gaze that catches him like a trap. He shudders and comes in his pants, gripping Iwaizumi's hand so hard the other man hisses, never averting his eyes, seeing impossibly close how Iwaizumi swallows Kuroo's cum until he's completely dry.

Oikawa then flops onto his back, spread-eagled.

"Wow," he manages after a minute or two of staring at the ceiling. "I definitely need a shower."

 

They all need it. Iwaizumi goes first while Oikawa and Kuroo muster some will to get up. Then Kuroo leaves, and Iwaizumi drips cool droplets on Oikawa, who flails lazily and ineffectively, curling into a ball on the side of the bed. He dreams of a thin veil of water on Kuroo's back; runlets of white foam that look almost like cum stains, running down his spine, disappearing between his ass cheeks… By the time Kuroo returns, still ruffling his hair in an attempt to dry it, Oikawa knows he's not done for the night.

So, when he's refreshed and cooled down a bit, he doesn't bother getting dressed for a short trip to the bedroom; throws his towel away and straddles Kuroo's hips.

"Tetsu-chan," he says slyly. "I'm feeling a little bit neglected."

Kuroo raises an eyebrow; Iwaizumi, who's resting with his back against the headboard, barks out a laugh. Oikawa continues.

"You wouldn't miss an opportunity to fuck me properly, now would you?"

Kuroo's eyes widen, he throws a quick glance at Iwaizumi, who shrugs.

"I guess… not," Kuroo amends.

"Good. You can get to it whenever you're ready."

 

In a few minutes Oikawa is on his hands and knees, trying to push himself deeper onto Kuroo's fingers. It's not that easy, because Kuroo finally shows his bossy side – so perhaps Oikawa wasn't wrong in his original assessment. He leans forward, holding Oikawa's head down, demanding obedience. Oikawa still wiggles a bit, can't help it, with all the heat pooling slowly, achingly, filling him up, not yet threatening to spill at any moment, but making patience and modesty quite impossible. 

And, okay, he loves to talk. He always praises Iwaizumi, throwing his head back and gasping about how good he feels, saying over and over again "Hajime, please…," because this name was made for moaning and breathing out. 

Now Oikawa feels Kuroo's long fingers inside, stretching torturously slow, teasing and not allowing anything he asks for, and he's not going to hold back.

"Tetsu-chan…," Oikawa whines, lifting his hips a bit and rubbing his burning forehead on the silky covers. "Please go faster? You're making me…" but he's cut off unexpectedly.

"Hey Iwaizumi," Kuroo says calmly. "Keep his mouth busy, will you?"

Iwaizumi shifts closer, while Kuroo puts his free hand on the small of Oikawa's back, guiding him so that he's settled between Iwaizumi's legs. Oh yes, Oikawa thinks, I'll keep myself busy, no problem.

Iwaizumi tastes so familiar, yet heady. It's easy to get lost in the rhythmical motions of Kuroo's fingers and the small shivers running along Iwaizumi's thighs – Oikawa can feel them with his cheek or his caressing hand. He runs his tongue along the veins, circles the head, humming slightly to himself in pure rapture. He lifts his gaze and sees Iwaizumi looking at Kuroo; that feels… strange. He's used to those dark green eyes being locked on him, and him only. He breathes out through his nose, taking Iwaizumi as deep as he can in one motion; Iwaizumi grunts, and at the same moment Kuroo twists and scissors his fingers.

Pleasure shoots through; Oikawa arches his back, pops off Iwaizumi with a vocal, unabashed moan which melts into heavy breaths, which in turn melt into whimpers, because Kuroo doesn't stop. Oikawa hears his rich, slightly hoarse chuckle, and just can't calm down. He tries to go back to Iwaizumi – so slick, so hot, that Oikawa hums again, a long, throaty sound which makes Kuroo stutter for a moment and Iwaizumi – grasp at the sheets so that his knuckles go white. A pity; Oikawa would prefer Iwaizumi's fists in his hair, pulling and tugging at the locks.

Now that every breath becomes a sound, Kuroo starts to get affected as well, Oikawa can feel it. "Tetsu," he sighs out, his lips still almost brushing Iwaizumi. "I know you want it too, please, enough with the fingers."

Kuroo swears softly, and Oikawa notices a slight resigned nod from Iwaizumi, who otherwise doesn't look like he can think straight. Only after that does Kuroo put both his hands on Oikawa's hips, keeping him in place, and slides inside, slowly, inch by agonizing inch, and it feels so, so good, that a resonant, drawn-out exhale seeps out of Oikawa. Together they hold their breaths, motionless for a moment or two; then Kuroo moves, not speeding up, but Oikawa is on the edge anyway; his panting becomes more and more erratic, he's stopped trying to care for Iwaizumi, who probably doesn't mind, doesn't even notice, watching them intently. Kuroo sinks in again, bringing a flow of sheer ecstasy - powerful, unstoppable, like a wave; it engulfs Oikawa, he chokes on yet another uninhibited moan and comes, shuddering.

His arms give in, he collapses next to Iwaizumi, but Kuroo keeps going, gently, but steady. It's too much, Oikawa's sure he can't take it, what with the uncontrollable tremors raking over his body.

"No, no, Tetsu-chan, stop!"

To his surprise, Iwaizumi whispers really close to his ear,

"He'll go slow. Just bear with it for a little while."

Oikawa shakes his head, tries to scramble away, but Iwaizumi makes him stay put, shushing quietly. Kuroo's moves are slow and shallow, his hands gliding up and down Oikawa's thighs, and in a minute or so it's not even remotely unpleasant; a couple of minutes more, and no one misses that quiet whines become lusty moans again.

"Fuck," Kuroo rasps after a particularly shameless sound; Oikawa is finally good enough to give some of his attention to Iwaizumi, which only adds to his satisfaction with how things are going. "Oikawa… Hey, listen to me."

He stops completely, and that makes Oikawa turn in annoyance.

"What..?"

"Do you think you can take us both?"

Iwaizumi chokes; Oikawa tries to process the question, for the first time tonight wishing for a clearer mind. Then he realizes what exactly Kuroo is asking, and in a moment is overcome with possibilities together with uncertainty, fear and anticipation.

"I… don't know," he says slowly, not moving his gaze away from Kuroo's golden eyes. "But I sure as hell am gonna try."

 

And so Oikawa ends up in Iwaizumi's lap, fists in his hair, kissing fervently – open mouths, tongues, biting and all. That's what he's been missing all night. Just Iwaizumi's lips on his, black spikes of hair prickling his fingertips; breathing his breath. But he doesn't have a chance to process it fully, because Kuroo caresses the dips in the base of Oikawa's spine, willing to relax and unwind a little. He's stretched Oikawa so fine, and now just has to take it one step further.

Kuroo adds more lube, then grips Iwaizumi's shaft, so that at first one of his fingers adds a bit of extra thickness, then another. Soon Iwaizumi is able to sink even deeper, getting Oikawa all wired again, because damn Kuroo's fingers are a masterpiece, and when he feels the third one slipping inside as well, he's almost beside himself.

"Go o-on," he moans, unable to hold this almost-cry inside, not caring for how his voice pitches high and needy.

"Can I..?" Kuroo sounds unsure, but…

"Yesss," Oikawa hisses. He's good to go, he needs it, right now, all else be damned.

 

But - oh no was he wrong. Kuroo once again goes slow – his self-control is insane – but it's a very different slow from before. Faltering. Painful. The pressure is too much, and Oikawa can't accommodate it. He hides his face in Iwaizumi's neck, whines almost inaudibly.

"Hey," Kuroo's voice is soft. "Should I stop?"

Oikawa thinks. All was so sweet before; surely, everything will be okay in a bit. He grits his teeth and shakes his head – no. Kuroo's caresses feel nice, mellowing. He gently pushes again – and Oikawa grips Iwaizumi so hard that the thinnest tattoo lines on his shoulder almost fade away. Iwaizumi, attuned to him as usual, mirrors the distress with subsided arousal, and Kuroo doesn't miss his opportunity. Probably, the friction or the alignment or gods know what else does something for Iwaizumi, who breathes out a surprised "Oh!", widening his eyes; pretty soon he's fully hard again, no small thanks to the gentlest rocking of Kuroo's hips. And now the tension feels… different. Almost pleasant. Oikawa adjusts – mentally, as well as physically. He loves how tight he fits around both Iwaizumi and Kuroo, how they fill him up; loves his own inability to move properly, being held between two hot, strong bodies. He huffs out a breath and arches, reaching behind his head to find Kuroo and pull him into an awkward but fiery kiss. Iwaizumi's hands, gliding soothingly along the strained, taut thews of Oikawa's chest, twitch and claw for a moment, until Iwaizumi wills himself to calm down. Oikawa doesn't miss it, smiles coyly and makes sure to whisper into the kiss "Tetsu… So good…" Strange, how out of everything they've been doing tonight, kissing still seems to be the most intimate.

 

Now Iwaizumi's eyes are shut, nostrils flaring, as he's mostly trying not to come right here and now. Kuroo's the one in charge, which he knows and uses fully. He keeps a shallow but incessant rhythm, perfect for keeping the steady level of pleasure without tipping it towards release. It drives Oikawa crazy, his skin tingles and body yearns for more. He tries to do something, anything, but Kuroo, the bastard, just laughs a little; it's no use struggling against him. His palms roam across Oikawa's body, then he reaches out to caress Iwaizumi's arms, even intertwining their fingers for a too-brief moment, pressing Oikawa tighter between them.

At last Kuroo starts moving in long, languid thrusts, even more torturous than before. Oikawa breathes too quickly, he just can't slow down and starts to hyperventilate; his vision swims, he feels like a ragdoll, submissive and will-less, and it's so incredible he almost blacks out. That's when Kuroo puts his hand on Oikawa's throat. Long fingers splay out, pressing gently but firmly, forcing Oikawa to inhale slower, to struggle for oxygen that just a minute ago was coursing through his veins in abundance. Those fingers make Oikawa throw his head back, rest it – almost, but not quite – on Kuroo's shoulder, exposing to Iwaizumi's hungry gaze the long column of the throat and the line of collarbones, angled sharply in stark relief. Surprisingly, it clears Oikawa's mind, everything becomes crisp and vivid, making him notice the smallest details and sounds, making the presence inside of him almost unbearable. He moans, overwhelmed, but before he can get dizzy again, Kuroo lets go, and Oikawa slumps forward, heaving and wheezing.

"Oh fuck," he breathes into Iwaizumi's lips. Kuroo is saying something which Oikawa can't hear because of the white noise in his head, but Iwaizumi apparently can; his pupils blow up in an instant, flooding the deep green of his irises almost completely. "What?"

"Nothing," Iwaizumi whispers hoarsely and kisses Oikawa greedily, deeply.

Kuroo is at his maddening pace again; Oikawa tries moving to increase the friction. He can't even imagine what Iwaizumi and Kuroo must be feeling, trapped inside of him, pressed together so close that they should sense every vein, every pulsation. So he kisses Iwaizumi back, open and seductive, rubbing against his chest, licking at the slightly sweaty skin, all the while building up his tempo and swing, and – yes, his plan works. Iwaizumi swears, finally losing control, and slams into Oikawa, bruising his hips and eliciting cries from both him and Kuroo.

"Hajime," Oikawa gasps, writhing in his grip. He feels Kuroo's soft huffs of breath into his neck, warm and moist, and knows that Kuroo is finally losing it too; he hisses something, thrusts forward as well and suddenly bites Oikawa's shoulder, most likely breaking skin, like an animal holding his partner in place. And this sudden pain, shooting through Oikawa's muscles and down his spine, becomes a violent orgasm; Oikawa clenches tight around Iwaizumi and Kuroo, sending them both over the edge.

 

Kuroo wakes up on the edge of the bed. Oikawa is snoring softly into his pillow; in the midday light streaming through half-closed curtains the dark marks scattered across his shoulder blades and arms are clearly visible. After shower Kuroo heads into their shared kitchen. Iwaizumi is sipping his coffee, taking notes from something he's watching.

"Morning."

"Technically it's afternoon," comes the level reply.

"Whatever you say," Kuroo agrees and goes to brew some coffee for himself. He softly hums a catchy tune while waiting, sneaking an occasional glance at Iwaizumi. Finally he settles at the counter and chipmunks a whole cookie. Iwaizumi pauses whatever he's watching and sighs.

"Look… before he wakes up…"

Kuroo raises an eyebrow, still chewing and trying not to spill crumbs… well, any more crumbs.

"I know he's been flirting with you for quite a while, and… it's hard to say no to him."

"Mhmm."

Iwaizumi fiddles with his pen, but he's not the one to dance around anything.. or anyone.

"I like you well enough, okay?"

"And it's hard to say no to him," Kuroo interrupts, accentuating the last word. "Sure, I get it."

"You," Iwaizumi obviously wants to point his finger, but manages not to. "No, not like that." He starts again. "Would you like Sawamura to join in?"

Kuroo is silent. He knows Sawamura's reaction perfectly well, no doubts about it. That is why he has no intentions of telling him anything. He knows that Iwaizumi knows it too. And while technically he is free to do anything he wants and there are no obligations, nothing between him and Sawamura to give the right to judge or accuse… The truth is, Kuroo broke his promise to himself when he should have kept the most important vows: those that are purely voluntary and don't need any formal bonds except for will and desire.

"You won't tell him," Iwaizumi affirms. "But Oikawa will."

"Why would he?"

"Not intentionally. Most likely not. But it will show, and Sawamura isn't blind or stupid."

"Okay, so you're saying that last night was a mistake," oh gods, what a cliché, "and now I have to make it right how..?"

Iwaizumi looks at him with confusion.

"It's up to you to call it a mistake or not. And I have no idea how to make it right. Sorry."

Kuroo doesn't say – you were the one who started it. He doesn't say - you were supposed to not let it happen. Of course, it should've been his task. He got what he wanted – it was fantastic – but was it worth it? 

Oh well. He might be facing one the biggest fuck-ups of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any mistakes, please let me know)


End file.
